


The Dress

by addykins



Category: The Dress - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 11:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3445226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addykins/pseuds/addykins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The tale of the mysterious Dress that eludes us to this very day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dress

She stood still. 

All was silent. Not even a breeze to be heard.

Cars had been parked on the street.

Everyone silent.

Everything silent.

She stood still. She took a deep breath.

And she moved forward. 

A gust of wind stroked her long, auburn locks.

The sound of honking and road rage could be heard from several blocks down as the dead traffic slowly faded into a steady pace.

She, Dotty Rose Elle-Sam Sousa, entered Karly’s Boutique quickly. She was on a mission. Staring daggers into the salesperson, Dotty let out a low hiss and pointed at the lovely gold dress with white lace striped horizontally. It came with a super short gold jacket that made the outfit complete. 

The salesperson cowered in fear, and the manager rushed out with a small militia at her back. The manager, or as her name tag identified her, The Third, began to foam at the mouth, growling obscene names and random lyrics to 90’s songs. 

After several minutes of hissing and growling, The Third turned her back before speaking in a hushed tone. “Thou shalst not proceed into the purchasing of said dress, for it is made poorly but hast been enchanted with a curse.”

Dotty spit at The Third’s feet and hissed once more. She was shot in the heart with an arrow.

She of course, lived, for The Dress wanted her to live. 

“I will have that gold and white dress!” Dotty proclaimed.

“No you will not! For it is blue and black!” The Third proclaimed.

“NO!” Dotty proclaimed.

“NO!” The Third said with pizzazz.  


Dotty threw herself at the dress, scrambling to put it on. Once fully zipped up, she let out a battle cry. The small militia behind The Third let out an equally as terrifying battle cry. They began charging at each other.

February 26, 2015.

The day that The Dress was last seen. Some say that The Dress was so pure and good that it had been melted into a liquid gold. Others say that The Dress was so evil that it traveled to Hell and conquered the land, making Satan its bitch.

I say that The Dress is still out there, somewhere. The blood soaked fabric clinging to Dotty’s skin.

Dotty Rose Elle-Sam Sousa was no ordinary woman. She wasn’t like you or me.

She was more than all of us.

She was The Dress.


End file.
